Already Over
by RoseMary2435
Summary: Zero feels as though he's dying. Read to find out what happens. Song Story


- You never go Your always here (Suffocating me) Under my skin I cannot run away Fading slowly - Zero stood on the edge of the bridge with Yagari standing on the lower part and pointing his gun at Zero's chest. Zero lifted his chin and closed his eyes. The lake behind him. "You sure you want this?" Yagari asked, his finger on the trigger. "You can still live on..." Zero shook his head and looked at his old master. "Not when I know he loves someone else..." Yagari sighed. He aimed and shot Zero in the shoulder. Zero falling back. Zero closed his eyes as he hit the water. Blood spreading from his wound. Turning the water red. - I'd give it all to you Letting go of me Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now Nothing left to lose Loving you again I know it's already over, already over now - Zero opened his eyes and he swore he saw Kaname swimming down to him. Zero reached his uninjured arm towards him. Air bubbles streaming from Zero's slightly open mouth and nose. Zero let himself float down to the bottom of the lake. Zero saw the blood floating up from his wound. - My best defense Running from you (Cost me everything) I can't resist Take all you want from me Breaking slowly - Zero looked up and again he swore he saw Kaname swimming down to him. Darkness swam at the edges of Zero's vision. Zero let the darkness consume him. 'Kaname...' was Zero's last thought before unconsciousness took hold of him. - You're all I'm reaching for It's already over All I'm reaching for! It's already over - Zero felt himself being lifted up. He felt his head break the surface of the lake, but he didn't open his eyes. He was pulled towards what he thought was the shore. He felt himself lifting up out of the water. He was then laid down gently. He felt hands pushing hard against his chest. He coughed and water filled his mouth. Zero rolled onto his sighed and couched and puked up the water that had filled his lungs. He felt a hand rubbing his back. Zero dry heaved one last time before he turned his head and saw Kaname Kuran kneeling down beside him. Kuran's eyes wide with worry. "Z-Zero...!" Kaname said pulling the silverette into his arms. Zero blinked and blushed. "K...Kaname?" Zero asked. Kaname just held onto Zero. "What were you thinking? Getting shot and trying to drown yourself?" Zero's eyes filled with tears. He hugged Kaname and buried his face into Kaname's wet shirt. - I'd give it all to you I offer my soul It's already over, already over now! - Zero let the tears fall. "Why'd you save me?" Zero asked, pushing Kaname away. Kaname sighed, he lifted Zero's chin then kissed him. Zero blinked and blushed. Staring at Kaname. Kaname pulled back and looked at Zero. "Why? So I could be with you, baka." Zero blushed and blinked. He looked down and saw that his shirt was wet and his wound was still bleeding. He blushed and looked away. Kaname lifted his chin and kissed Zero again. Zero closed his eyes and kissed Kaname back. Kaname pulled back and moved his now straight chocolate locks to reveal his neck. "Go on and heal, Zero-kun." Zero stared at Kaname's neck then looked at the wine-chocolate eyes. Zero leaned closer and licked Kaname's neck. His fangs grazing against the skin. Zero felt Kaname shutter underneath him. Zero laid a hand on Kaname's thigh and fisted a hand into Kaname's wet shirt. Zero bit into Kaname's neck. His fangs finding Kaname's main artery. He heard Kaname gasp. After Zero has had his fill of Kaname's sweet blood, Zero released Kaname's neck and licked the bite wound. Zero pulled away and looked at Kaname. Kaname smiled at him and cupped the side of Zero's face. "Better?" Zero nodded. He hugged Kaname and buried his face into Kaname's neck. Breathing in the scent of the lake and the scent of chocolate. Kaname hugged him back and nuzzled into Zero's neck. "I love you, Zero-kun." Kaname whispered into Zero's ear as Kaname kissed right under Zero's ear. Zero shivered then answered. "I love you too, Kaname-sama." Zero murmured and nuzzled deeper into Kaname's scent. - Give it all to you Letting go of me Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now Nothing left to lose Loving you again! I know it's already over now! Its already over now! I know it's already over, already over - 


End file.
